wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
RainWings
RainWings are color-changing, polychromatic dragons, like the birds of paradise, that live in the Rainforest Kingdom. The tribe was originally ruled by several dragon queens, but they are now lead by the newly crowned Queen Glory. They are not involved in the great war. Description RainWings almost never remain monochromatic. Their scales are constantly shifting colors, often reflecting their mood. They are dazzling and sparkling in the sunlight, and there is almost no color they cannot reproduce. If they are blind, they will become they color of their surroundings, as seen with Tamarin. They are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid, RainWings would flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger, or to scare away others. Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales as so to camouflage. They can mimic the color patterns of other dragons. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu changed the color of their scales to pass as IceWings and get to Queen Glacier and Blaze. According to Grandeur, long ago, RainWings used their color-changing ability to hide from invaders. However, it is now used mostly for showing off. Their prehensile tails are used for climbing in their jungle home and often are carried curled over. They have acid venom that only affects biotic matter. All RainWings have it, and typically don't use it for anything other than self-defense. If two dragons of the same family spit venom on each other's, the effects of the venom will cancel out. However, most RainWings don't care about their family or royal lineages (with the exception of Grandeur). The only reason this is useful, in the other RainWing's eyes, is if they are planning to mate. RainWings sleep in the day so that they can be even more dazzling and active during the waking hours. That time is called 'sun time' and it is always in the middle of the day, when the sun is highest. This also causes them to be so peaceful, since the sun mellows them. This is the reason why Glory is normally grumpy, as she was deprived of the sun. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and not very smart due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because suns rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to complete the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. RainWings had a very different way with queens, switching off every month. Any female RainWing could become a queen if she wanted. In older times, a competition was taken place to determine the queen. For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions, such as Glory and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets. RainWings normally don't leave the rainforest. They have no scrolls, they can't read, and know very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia. RainWings also have and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake. This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft. Even Glory adopted a sloth she named Silver and grew attached to it. Colors *Red/Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Rose Pink/raspberry pink = Happy/optimistic *Pale Green/Acid Green/sick green = Fearful/sick *Green = Worried/Displeased *Blue = Calm/Tranquil *Indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purplish Orange = Puzzled/Confused *White = Pain *Crimson/Pink = Embarrassed/Love * Gray/Blue-Gray = Sorrow Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted by the venom of a blood relative. *If a dragon is targeted in the eyes or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed. However, if it only hits the scales, then the dragon may live, but be left horribly disfigured. *RainWing venom only affects biotic factors. *RainWing eyes are green, and it is unknown if they can change their eye color. *The oldest known RainWing is Tapir, who is one-hundred and ten years old. Category:RainWings Category:Tribes of Dragons